


Revenge Gone Wrong

by RightNow2808



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom!Harry, Fingering, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, Young!Harry, bottom!Louis, dubcon, larry stylinson smut, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't stop thinking about fucking his stepfather and when he finally does it, he falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 19 years old Harry rapes his 30 years old stepfather Louis by bringing him to his room like he wanted to tell him something but he ends up locking the room door and pushes him against a wall and makes out with him then forces him to suck his dick then fucks him on the bed roughly and pulls his hair (would like it if it ends with dubcon)
> 
> There is slight noncon, but don't worry, Louis loves it.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated :))  
> Love, Ž.xx

»Okay, darling. Call if you need anything and have fun,« Louis yelled, while Harry was leaving the car. The curly-haired boy rolled his eyes, slamming the door shut. His stepfather was trying way too hard and it started to annoy him.

At first it was funny, watching the small man trying to be all kind and nice to him, just because he wanted Harry to like him. Then it became just downright annoying. 

Harry huffed and walked towards his friend’s house. They had planned a calm night in, playing video games and talking about football and girls. Once he was in front of the big house he didn’t even bother knocking just barged right in, like he was used to doing. 

“Niall!” he yelled, throwing his backpack towards the couch and plopped right down on it. The blond guy came down the stairs about a minute later, dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a black white T-shirt. So typically Niall. Harry almost rolled his eyes again.

“Hey, mate,” Niall greeted, before walking straight past him, right into the kitchen. Harry heard a sound of the fridge opening, before Niall came back with two cans of beers, throwing one at Harry without another word. Harry caught it thankfully and opened the can, immediately taking a few sips. 

“I feel like I’m becoming a fucking alcoholic,” Harry groaned, sprawling across the couch, putting his legs into Niall’s lap.

“Yeah, well, life sucks, man. Can’t do anything to stop it,” Niall shrugged, opening his own beer and drinking it. 

“No,” Harry agreed. “But I could still kill some people and make it easier,” Harry mumbled, quietly, but loud enough that Niall has heard him. 

“What has the butterfly done now?” he questioned, laughing at the nickname Harry once gave his stepfather. 

“Annoying as fuck. He’s trying too hard to get me to like him, it’s almost sad. I can’t understand why mum would pick anyone like him,” Harry groaned and Niall looked at him sympathetically. 

That’s what their sleepovers usually consisted of. Harry would cry about his problems, get angry a few times, Niall would calm him down so Harry could cry a bit more. Four cans of beer each later, they were both drunk, still lying on the couch in the same exact position and still talking. 

“I sometimes look at him from behind, Ni. And I have to say that his ass is fucking perfect,” Harry mumbled, his eyes staring off to space. Niall giggled, punching Harry in the chest lightly.

“Hey, don’t turn gay on me,” he laughed, showing off his perfect teeth. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Wouldn’t you fuck him?” he asked suddenly. “If you’d had him right in front of you, begging for your cock, you’d be gay too, you know?” Niall only shrugged in response, not even bothering to think about it. 

“I would fuck him, if I could. Make him pay for stealing my mum. I would choke him, ‘till his face was fucking green. Then I’d make him ride me. Or I would tie him to my bed. Dunno about that.” Harry got the same dreamy look on his face as before. Niall shook his head with a groan and he slapped Harry’s thigh harshly. His eyes quickly darted towards the clock, noticing that it was already well past two in the morning. 

“Let’s stop talking about Louis. That’s also wrong on so many levels. Not, get the fuck up. We’re watching a movie,” Niall said after a moment of silence. Harry mumbled a few curse words, but eventually stood up, turning around until all the little joints in his spine popped, before he followed Niall into his room, satisfied. After Niall put on the movie they both curled on the boy’s big, king-sized bed, with a reasonable friendship distance in between them. 

Harry fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie, someone else occupying his mind. 

When he felt someone shaking him a few minutes later he groaned and slapped the hands of the person that were touching him.

“Fuck off,” was the only thing he could manage, but the hands didn’t leave him alone, digging into his ribs, until he gave up and opened just one of his eyes. “What?” he demanded and found out Niall, smiling just above him. 

“Morning, mate,” Niall laughed. Harry looked towards the clock and a loud cry left his lips, when he realized that it was sadly already morning and that his annoying stepfather was coming in less than half an hour. 

“What the fuck, I feel like I didn’t sleep at all,” he groaned, rolling around and burying his face into the pillow. His head was pounding, but just slightly, not enough to call it a real hangover.

“Same. Now get up. I really don’t need to face your stepfather after I heard what you told me yesterday,” Niall groaned and climbed off the bed, basically dragging the younger boy behind him. Harry ran a hand through his hair and mumbled something into his hand.

“I can’t believe I said that,” Harry said finally and looked at Niall, who only laughed in response. The curly-haired boy shrugged, before he stood up and followed Niall out of the room. “It’s true, though,” he mumbled, more to himself than to his friend, but he knew that the blond heard him, when he started laughing even harder, getting a glare from Harry in return. Niall went into the kitchen while Harry put his jacket on, grabbing his backpack, before he drank the water that Niall brought him. 

“Thank you. Next week at my house?” he asked and Niall happily nodded at him. Harry shook his head in amusement, he was sometimes completely at loss of words at how happy Niall always managed to be. They started talking some more, while Harry was getting his shoes on, but then the doorbell rang and Harry sighed loudly, thumping his head against the wall. Niall gave him a quick bro hug and they said goodbye, before Harry took a deep breath, just so he wouldn’t lash out on Louis and walked to the door, opening it. 

“Hey,” Louis said, wildly smiling, his eyes sparkling like always. 

“Hi,” Harry grumbled and walked straight past him. He missed how Louis’ smile fell and the sparks in his eyes disappeared. He opened the passenger’s door and got inside, throwing the backpack in between his legs on the floor. He only had to wait a few seconds, before Louis opened the door of the car, sitting down and starting the engine. 

“So, did you have fun?” the man asked him. Harry looked up, noticing that Louis’ blue eyes were glued to the road, his small hands were gently gripping the steering wheel and the leg he wasn’t using was quickly bouncing up and down.

“Sure,” he replied, before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started messaging almost every person in his contacts, anything, that he wouldn’t need to talk to his stepfather. Louis didn’t bother talking to him anymore and he was thankful. Just a few minutes later Louis parked the car in front of their house. One that Louis bought after him and his mum married, because the man was rich and could afford stuff like that. Harry quickly got out of the house, not wanting to spend a second more than it was necessary in the small space with his stepfather. He barged inside of the house, kicking his shoes off, throwing his backpack into the corner.

“Mum, I’m home!” he yelled and walked further into the house, throwing himself on the couch. Anne came down the stairs with a small suitcase in her hands. Harry immediately sat up straighter, staring at her suspiciously.

“Hey, baby,” she said, smiling at him, before she came sitting on the couch with him.

“Mum, what’s the suitcase for?” he carefully asked, already afraid of the answer.

“Oh, about that. I’m going to Japan for two weeks. Last minute call. Business,” she softly explained, leaving Louis staring at her with wide eyes and opened mouth. 

“But you can’t leave me here with...” he quickly looked around himself, if Louis was anywhere in sight. “Him.” He finished, making his mum roll her eyes.

“Oh my god, stop,” she sighed. “He’ll be at work most of the time, anyway.”

“Can I just move to Niall’s for two weeks?” he hopefully asked, but his mum shook her head, face twisting into an angry expression. 

“Your hate for him is completely senseless,” she coldly said. “I expect you to behave. He will tell me if you do anything wrong.” Anne stood up from the couch and grabbed her suitcase again.

“Why did you choose him?” Harry suddenly asked. The only thing he got in response was a murderous glare from his mum, before she walked through the door into the kitchen.

“I’m taking the cab to the airport,” she said, when she reappeared in the living room a few seconds later, with an apple in her hand. “Louis is working and I hope you won’t bother him.” Harry was mad and only gave her a short nod, even when she came towards him and hugged him. 

“He is such a good person and you would understand it, if only you gave him a chance, darling,” she murmured, before she smiled and ran up the stairs, probably to say goodbye to her husband, before she left, leaving Harry alone with the person he most hated. He sighed, reaching for the remote on the coffee table and he quickly turned the TV on. He went into the kitchen afterwards, preparing himself small breakfast that he ate in front of the TV. 

About two hours later and a few episodes of Teen Wolf later, Louis came walking down the stairs, dressed in a black adidas sweats and shirtless. Harry’s eyes moved from the TV for jus enough time that he could looked his stepfather up and down, before he went back to watching.

Louis had a tiny waist that Harry could never get out of his mind, wide hips and big ass. He was slim, but he still had a bit of tummy and Harry had a feeling that it wasn’t that Louis was out of shape, but that he always had this figure. He practically felt positive energy spreading everywhere and he almost rolled his eyes at how Louis was always smiling and trying to cheer everyone up, but in Harry’s case it was only making him annoyed and sexually frustrated. 

“Do you want me to order take-out or do you want me to cook?” Louis gently asked him. Harry didn’t look at him.

“Wasn’t that house to expensive to be burnt down?” Harry asked coldly. “If I were you I wouldn’t cook.” 

Louis bit his lips and without any further reply walked into the kitchen where he found his phone on the counter and quickly ordered take-out, what Harry liked best, knowing what it was by heart. He leaned against the counter with a deep sigh, closing his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t let him stepson order him around like that, but he couldn’t really help. Louis was naturally a submissive person and   
Harry was practically reflecting power. He also didn’t want to anger him. 

“I ordered us chicken, is that okay?” he asked, when he walked back into the living room.

“Sure,” the younger boy mumbled, not even looking up at his father. Did it bother Louis? Yes, but he didn’t do anything about it. 

The first few days were awkward, but they didn’t really talk much. Harry was at uni most of his mornings, and after he came home, Louis was either in his home office, working, or modelling, which was his part time job. With body and face like that, this didn’t surprise Harry.

One day, when Louis wasn’t home when Harry arrived, probably off to some club and cheating on his mum, he sneakily walked into his office and opened Louis’ laptop, turning it on. The laptop wasn’t even locked and Harry laughed at how stupid his stepfather was. He looked at the desktop, at many folders that were there. His eyes caught one, named Modelling and he quickly clicked on it, knowing there wasn’t much time. 

He wasn’t at all that surprised when he found lots of photographs of Louis’ face and body and he scrolled through them, until he stopped entirely. There were nudes, but not like those that he took of his dick. No, these photos were professional and Louis looked like a fucking angel on all of them. Harry clicked on one, his eyes fixed on Louis’ ass, on obscene curve of his back and for a moment he wondered if his mum knew about that. He moved to the next one and almost moaned at the sight. Louis was lying on the black sheets, his golden skin a great contrast to it, his fucking ass was pushed up, tiny fingers gripping the sheets, and Harry felt his cock twitch in his boxers. The next one was even worse. Louis was on his hands and knees on the same bed and Harry let his hand fall into his lap without one bit of guilt. He touched himself, while scrolling through the pictures, squeezing his prick through the material, while imagining that ass tightly wrapped around his cock. Then there was one where Louis was shyly staring at the camera, one of his hands covering his dick, while fingers of the other one were at his lips. Harry almost came on the spot, but ground his teeth together and calmed down quickly. Harry didn’t know that those pictures were about to get even worse, but then there was one where Louis had a tiny hand wrapped around himself and Harry was gone. He shimmied out of his sweats and pulled his prick out, stroking himself, his hips pushing up into his hand. He shakily clicked on the next one, just to find Louis on that bed again, ass in the air, his hand behind him and pressing three of his own fingers into his hole. And wow, Harry was almost sure that his mum didn’t know about that. He moaned, looking at Louis’ hole, stretched around his fingers and thinking about how further it would stretch if his cock was there. He grunted, his hand squeezing around his length and his hips only buckled up a few more times, before he was cumming, over his hand and a bit over Louis’ desk. After he calmed down, he grinned almost devilishly, there wasn’t any guilt in him, despite what he just did. He closed the pictures and turned off the computer, before closing it.   
He tucked his prick back into his boxers and pulled on his sweats, wiping his hand on them, but didn’t even bother wiping off the jizz on Louis’ desk. He left the office and went into the bathroom, washing off his hands, before he walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch there. A few minutes later a sound of the key in the lock could be heard and Harry looked towards the door. Louis appeared with a small frown on his face that Harry didn’t miss, but when the man saw him, he immediately wildly smiled, his eyes getting that spark in them again.

“Hey, Harry,” he greeted, kicking off his shoes and neatly placed them into the wardrobe. 

“Hi,” the younger boy replied, before turning back towards the TV. “Where were you?” Louis seemed delighted that the boy has asked him a question, smiling even more, while coming to the couch.

“At the studio. Posed for some good photos,” he said, thinking about sitting down or rather leaving Harry alone.

“Yeah?” Harry asked. “Were you naked?” He finally allowed himself to look up, finding a dark blush on Louis’ cheeks. 

“No,” he murmured. “It was portrait shooting.” Harry smirked at Louis’ quiet response and stood up, getting awfully close to his stepfather. 

“How often do you do nudes?” he asked, one hand coming to lightly grip Louis’ forearm, to stop him from running away. Louis’ looked up at him, since he was a few inches shorter, but looked away immediately once their eyes locked. 

“I... don’t?” he half asked, half said, making Harry smirk.

“Don’t lie to me,” he said, and squeezed his arm until the man whimpered, pressing his other hand against Harry’s chest in attempt to push him away. “You should probably start locking your laptop, if you don’t want your son seeing your ass, baby,” Harry purred, pulling Louis closer to himself despite Louis trying to get away. Louis’ face and neck were red in embarrassment and Harry could feel the man’s pulse underneath his fingertips where he was still gripping Louis’ hand. “Just an advice.”

Harry let him go and Louis stumbled back. He quickly turned around, running up the stairs and Harry smirked, satisfied, falling back to the couch. He curled up on the soft material and started laughing quietly. Embarrassed Louis was very cute. 

A few days passed by and Louis finally stopped trying to get Harry to like him. Louis never mentioned jizz on his desk, so Harry could just hope that Louis knew damn well what happened there. The man blushed whenever their eyes met, before looking away and Harry would find it adorable, but he was still annoying as hell to him. He was in the kitchen, cooking, while listening to the music on his earphones, but then a small hand came touching his shoulder and he quickly turned around, finding Louis standing that with a shy smile on his lips. Harry pulled the small buds out of his ears and put them on the counter together with his phone, before he turned towards his stepfather and raised his eyebrows. 

“What do you want?” he coldly asked. Louis’ smile fell and he licked his lips nervously. 

“I just wanted to ask you... How many of those pictures did you see?” he quietly asked, not daring to look his son into the eyes. Harry smirked, straightened and made a step forward. He grabbed Louis’ face, not too roughly, forcing him to look up. Harry noticed that Louis’ hands were shaking, but he was too mesmerized by the way Louis’ lips parted, and his tongue coming out to wet the chapped skin. Harry’s eyes snapped up, looking straight into Louis’.

“Enough that I know you like it up the ass,” he said, before he released him and turned back towards the stove, turning the steaks he was roasting and completely ignoring his stepfather when he gasped and tried to say something else. Louis gave up just a second later and left the kitchen, making Harry roll his eyes. He couldn’t wait for his mum to come back, feeling like he would go insane, if he had to see Louis one more time.

But as if luck wasn’t on his side, his mum called that evening, telling her son, that she wouldn’t be coming home for another three weeks at least and Harry couldn’t help it. He yelled at her for about ten minutes, before he angrily threw the phone into the wall, watching it crack. Later he asked himself if he was already going mad, because of spending too much time with Louis. The truth was that Louis couldn’t be in the same room as Harry, so he always said he was sorry, giving his stepson excuses that Harry mostly ignored, not even asking for them.

Another week passed. Harry tried getting into Louis’ computer, but it was locked and Harry chuckled as he realized that Louis actually listened to him. When he touched himself that night, he was sorry that he said anything, because he needed new wank material. The boy felt like going insane. The only person on his mind was Louis and he spent days at uni day-dreaming about how hard and rough he’d fuck his stepfather, but never actually trying to do anything to fulfil that. It’s not like he could though. Niall and him were lying on his bed, with Niall’s head in his lap, while he was subconsciously running his hand through Niall’s blond locks.

“I don’t know what to do,” Harry admitted. “It’s like I still hate him, but I just want to grab him and throw him on the bed and fuck him ‘till he’s crying and I know that it’s wrong, but I really want to.”  
“It’s not like he’s your real father and he’s also only what is it, eleven years older? I think you’d manage him.” And they weren’t at all that drunk, they only had about four bottles of beer, which wasn’t a lot for them. Just enough to make everything feel a bit better. 

“Do you think this feeling would go away if I just fucked him once?” Harry wondered out loud, childishly putting his hands in front of Niall’s eyes. 

“Maybe,” Niall said with a small giggle, removing Harry’s hands. “You should try.” Harry sighed deeply and slid down the bed until both of them were lying down, their eyes heavy and sore, the clock was already well past three in the morning and they were tired, because of the football practice they had that afternoon. 

“How?” he asked, turning around, searching answers in Niall’s eyes. 

“I dunno. Tell him you have something to show him... When he comes to your room, lock the door... Fuck him.” By the end of the sentence Niall was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Harry, however suddenly felt wide awake. Could he really do that? Louis was the most naive person he knew, he would surely believe him and come into the room with him. He knew that he’d be able to manhandle him just well, with Louis being shorter than him and also having a few kilograms less. A smirk spread over Harry’s lips and he made a plan in his head real quick, before he pressed against Niall’s back and tried falling asleep. 

In the next few days Harry bought himself a new phone –he actually paid with Louis’ money, but it’s not like he couldn’t. He fell into a routine of watching how Louis’ day passed and forcing himself to spend more time with the man, even though he sometimes just simply wanted to snap his stepfather’s neck. He had everything planned out and was sure that things would go smoothly. Harry didn’t tell his best friend what he had planned. Despite knowing that Niall never judged, he was still afraid that Niall would make an exception just this time and stopped being his friend.   
There was no more questioning if that was a right thing to do. He wanted it and he had a plan, so why the fuck not.

When that day finally came, Harry didn’t find himself as nervous as he should be. He was strangely calm, looking forward to finally getting revenge on the man. Louis came home just a few minutes later and was sitting on the couch, because Harry promised to make him lunch. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. Oh, he would get lunch, just not something he expected. 

“Hey, Louis,” Harry spoke from the door. Louis looked up at him, smiling slightly. It looked like he almost forgot about the embarrassment of Harry seeing his ass and could at least look into his stepson’s eyes without blushing like crazy.

“Oh, hey, Harry,” he softly spoke. Harry found out that Louis’ high voice drove him completely wild. He felt muscles deep in his belly squeezing and he almost groaned, but stopped himself and forced a smile on.

“Can I show you something? In my room?” His tongue felt dry and heavy in his mouth, but strangely there still wasn’t any guilt inside of him. Just excitement and a bit of nervousness. 

“Sure,” Louis smiled and stood up. Harry didn’t wait for Louis to catch up to him, he turned around and walked back to his room, hearing Louis’ quiet footsteps following him. He smiled to himself, not really believing that this would happen, after dreaming about it for so long. When he stepped a foot into his room, he turned around and waited until Louis’ came inside, the man was still smiling and Harry sometime wondered how the fuck he managed. There was no more time for thinking though and without another moment of hesitation, he slammed the door shut and pushed Louis right up against it. Louis whimpered, his lips parting.

“What are...” Harry gripped Louis’ hair with one hand and his jaw with the other, pinning his body to the door with his own and before Louis could say another word, Harry’s mouth was on his, biting and nipping and licking, exploring the insides of Louis’ mouth. The man was trembling underneath him, not kissing back and his small hands were pushing on Harry’s chest, trying to push him away with no luck. Harry groaned into Louis’ mouth, one of his legs forcing its way in between Louis’ thighs. He tightened his hold on Louis’ hair when the man tried harder to push him away and it seemed like in that moment he just gave up, arms falling at his sides, letting Harry take complete control of the situation. 

Harry pulled away just for a second, finding tears in Louis’ eyes, but then he looked down and found Louis’ lips so sinfully swollen and red and he cursed, before kissing them again.  
Louis made a sound down in his throat, hands coming up again, as if he wanted to push him away again, but he just rested them on Harry’s shoulders, not doing anything, his body completely still. Harry didn’t like that Louis wasn’t responding to him and he pulled back, glaring at Louis.

“Kiss me back,” he simply commanded, before reconnecting their mouths. At first Louis didn’t and Harry growled, tightening his hold on Louis’ jaw until it hurt badly and there would be bruises the next day. Louis mewled loudly, but his lips finally started moving. Slowly and shyly and it made Harry smirk. His hands finally released Louis’ hair and jaw and Louis almost took a moment to run away, but before he could even move, Harry already had his hand pinned above his hand with one hand, while the other one wrapped around Louis’ waist. He was easily controlling Louis’ mouth with his tongue and then he found out that kissing his stepfather was a really hot thing. His cock seemingly agreed. It was already achingly hard and tenting his sweats and he didn’t wait for another second, he pressed his hips directly against Louis’ and the man whimpered loudly, once again trying to get away. Now that Harry wasn’t gripping his jaw anymore, he could turned his head to the side, away from the kiss and it only made Harry smirk when he realized that Louis didn’t turn his head away immediately after he was released, but only when Harry’s dick reminded him of what was happening. 

“Harry, what are you doing?” he asked, close to sobbing, but Harry paid him no mind. Both of his hands wrapped around the small man in his hold and he easily slipped him into the back of Louis’ underwear, almost moaning at the feel of the warm flesh of Louis’ ass. “Harry, no,” Louis said, panic flooding his voice and it seemed like only then he realized what Harry’s intention was. He wiggled around in the curly haired boy’s hold, but with Harry’s leg in between his thighs that was bringing him pleasure and he didn’t want it. “Please, Harry. This is not a joke,” he sobbed and after the first tear came, it was like he couldn’t stop them, they were simply flowing down his cheeks.

“I know, baby. Be good for me and I won’t hurt you,” he murmured into Louis’ ear, but the man started shaking his head, repeating no over and over again. Harry rolled his eyes and roughly squeezed Louis’ ass cheeks, before slipping his fingers in between them. Louis gasped, his body shaking, but he once again stilled when Harry harshly bit into his neck. He screamed, suddenly hoping someone would hear him, but then he remembered that they were alone and he sobbed, giving up all his energy, slumping against Harry and letting him hold up all of his weight. 

“Please, don’t,” he mumbled, but then Harry’s fingers were at his hole and they were teasingly rubbing against it and he cried even harder, whimpering and squeezing his thighs around Harry’s leg. 

“Oh, god, you like it, don’t you?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head, tears flying everywhere, but his ass was pushing back towards Harry’s fingers and then his head was falling on Harry’s shoulder and   
he was crying even harder. Harry pulled his hands away and Louis hopefully looked up, but Harry only grinned devilishly, his hands pushing on Louis’ shoulders until he was on his knees and it seemed like Louis needed a few moments to realize what was going to happen and then his eyes were wide opened, but seeing him looking like that was only turning Harry on more and he gripped his hair with one hand and pulled his cock out with the other. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, because he couldn’t believe that his son’s dick was actually in front of his face. He heard a soft chuckle and he felt his face redden at the humiliation. Something hot touched his face and he gasped and tried to move away, but the grip on his hair was too tight and he stayed right where he was, letting Harry run his cock all over his face. 

“Open up,” Harry said and Louis knew that he didn’t really have any other choice, so he parted his lips and then there was a cock in his mouth and okay, he maybe has missed this a little. Instinctively he pressed his tongue against the slit, before he circled the head and taking it deeper. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Harry asked and Louis tried shaking his head, but they both knew well enough that he was lying. “Look at me, baby,” he said and Louis slowly opened his eyes to find Harry staring down at him and he felt another wave of heat his face. Thankfully Harry pushed on the back of Louis’ head and forced himself deeper into Louis’ mouth and the man thankfully didn’t need to look up anymore.

He easily took Harry’s whole length into his throat, only choking a bit and he suddenly felt like he wanted to be good for Harry. He wanted to please him. Wanted Harry to stop hating him, because he didn’t do anything wrong. So he made it good, using his hand a bit and hollowing his cheeks. Harry’s hand stopped forcing him, and was just lightly resting in his hair, gently massaging his scalp and for once he allowed himself to like something that he shouldn’t. Harry was grunting above him, curse words leaving his mouth. Telling Louis that he was good and there was nothing Louis wanted more than to be praised and told he was good. Louis bobbed his head a few times, but his eyes closed again, because he simply didn’t want to think too much about how wrong that was and how he shouldn’t like this, but he was enjoying it more and more and his submissive role was kicking in and it shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t help it.   
His train of thoughts was cut when Harry moved away and he allowed himself to open his eyes. Harry pulled him up and once again pressed him against the wall where it all started. Their lips connected again and this time Louis gave everything he had to give, letting their tongues tangle together. Harry’s hands wrapped around him, holding him tightly, while he held Harry around his neck. He was still embarrassed, still crying, but the fear almost disappeared. 

Harry’s hands slipped under his shirt and he was pulling it up and over his head, throwing it somewhere into the corner of the room and then he took a step back and took a moment to silently appreciate Louis’ shirtless body. Louis made a step forwards, small hands gently gripping Harry’s shoulders. 

“Harry,” he spoke. There was something serious in his eyes and it made Harry stop for a second and actually listen to him. “I can finish you off. But this has to stop right after.” The boy actually considered it for a second, but he knew that if he didn’t have Louis now, he would never be satisfied. So he slowly shook his head and wrapped his arm around Louis, to keep him in place. 

“No. I will make you feel good. I promise,” Harry mumbled and then his hands were slipping inside of Louis’ sweats again and the conversation stopped right there. Harry wordlessly pushed Louis’ sweats and boxers down, until he was standing stark naked in the middle of the room and Harry slowly walked around him, getting a 360 degrees view of him and after Harry was standing in front of him again, Louis’ face was cherry red and he was looking down. Harry slowly undressed with his eyes fixed on Louis. Once he was naked, he grabbed the back of Louis’ thighs, forcing him to wrap them around Harry’s waist and in the next moment they were falling down on the bed, with Louis underneath. Harry went for a kiss, but Louis turned his face to the side, tired of fighting. 

“Harry, no. I’m your stepfather, this can’t happen, please Harry,” he murmured, but Harry started kissing his neck and then there was his big hand wrapping around Louis’ cock and the man mewled, wiggling, but Harry didn’t let him get away. “No, no, no,” Louis whimpered, his hands trying to get Harry away from his private parts, but Harry quickly caught both of his small wrists in his free hand, pressing them up above Louis’ head. A cry left Louis’ mouth and he quickly bit into his lip so that Harry wouldn’t hear him. He was slowly hardening in Harry’s hold and his son was smirking down at him, dark eyes promising him hell. 

“Stay still,” Harry ordered, before he climbed towards the nightstand, getting a tube of lube from the drawer. “Let’s make a deal, okay?” Harry asked and waited until Louis obediently nodded before he continued. “If you’re good and listen to me, I’ll make it good for you, and if not I will shove myself inside and you’ll rip,” Harry roughly said, his hand gently resting on Louis’ thigh. Louis sobbed but nodded again, his hands wiping off the tears on his cheeks. “Good boy,” Harry murmured.

He grabbed Louis’ hips and then turned his around. Harry slapped Louis’ ass and growled when he saw it jiggle at the impact.

“Fuck, you have such a perfect ass,” Harry said and slapped it again. Louis whined, his face buried into the pillow, but his bottom was pushing up towards Harry’s hands and the boy almost laughed at that. His fingers were slowly massaging the warm flash, and Louis probably enjoyed it a bit more than he should. His hips were dragging along the bed, pushing his ass back and then getting friction against his cock and he loved it, but he would never admit that to himself. Then there were fingers spreading his ass cheeks and warm breath on his entrance and for a second he didn’t know where he was, desperately trying to get pleasure, but when Harry’s tongue touched him, right there, he was crying again because that wasn’t supposed to happen.

Harry’s tongue seemed experienced, knowing exactly where to touch him and how to do it. His legs spread further on instinct and he felt himself twitching. It’s been so long since the last time he felt like this and he was stupidly clinging to the feeling. Harry’s tongue was quickly moving all around his hole and inside for about a minute and Louis managed to stay quiet, but then Harry did just the right thing and-

“Please, Harry, oh God,” he moaned, already feeling like he was on the edge and they have only just started. The boy smirked and once again roughly brought his hand down on Louis’ ass and the man screamed, muscles squeezing around Harry’s tongue, back arching. Harry licked him through his climax, while softly massaging Louis’ cheeks. 

Harry pulled away and quickly kissed the base of Louis’ spine. He tucked his hand underneath Louis’ stomach and found so much wetness there that his cock actually twitched and he had to stop for a second to regain control of his body. 

“Jesus, how long has it been since the last time you’ve touched himself?” he asked, squeezing Louis’ cock, before he pulled his hand away and pressed his fingers to Louis’ lips. Surprisingly enough, Louis, high with his orgasm, parted his lips. Harry’s fingers pressed in deep, stroking the back of Louis’ tongue. He turned Louis’ face towards himself, found Louis’ eyes completely unfocused and then he pulled his fingers out, because he still wanted to hear the answer.

“I don’t remember,” Louis finally replied, after a few moments of silence and Harry smirked at how he was already completely fucked up. 

“Oh, darling, we’ll make up for it now,” he replied and in the next moment there were fingers up his ass and Louis was completely gone, mumbling something that sounded like ‘no’ to him, but with the way his mind was so clouded he really wasn’t sure. They pressed against his prostate and Louis cried out, hips trying to escape because he was sensitive but at the same time it was really good. Harry pressed in another one and then there were three fingers up his arse and it felt good, the slight pain of the stretch was making him hard again.

“How many can you take?” Harry asked and Louis’ only helplessly shrugged in response. His hand tangled into the sheets, gripping them tightly. 

Harry bit his bottom lip, while watching how Louis’ body easily opened up, swallowing his fingers, before he pushed in his pinkie. Louis’ body clenched around them and for a second Harry wondered how fast he could make Louis cum again, but then his cock throbbed painfully and he really didn’t want to wait any longer. 

He pulled his fingers out, making Louis groan weakly. The man seemed to suddenly remember where he was though, because he wiggled and tried turning around. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, tiny fingers gently stroking Harry’s cheeks.

“Please, Harry. That’s wrong... Just don’t... please. I can give you anything else, just don’t do this. Please.” He was mumbling, eyes glazed over and Harry cut him off by kissing him. One of his hands wrapped around Louis’ slim waist and he turned his stepfather around completely so he was lying on his back. He kissed Louis’ navel, licking away cum that pooled in Louis’ belly button. He completely ignored Louis’ cock that was lying on his stomach, full and hard, he roughly separated Louis’ legs instead and without another word, he took a hold of himself and in one swift motion trusted himself in right up to the hilt. 

“Fuck!” Louis yelled, back arching and fingernails digging into the skin of Harry’s back. His legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, ankles locking together. Harry stilled just for a second, leaning his weight on both of his hands, before his hips started moving quickly, despite Louis’ weak cries. 

“Jesus, darling, you are so tight. Ever had a cock up your ass?” Harry asked quietly, panting. Sweat was already running down his face, but he felt so good. Louis’ ass was hot and tight around him, it was nothing like he’s ever felt before. Louis was slowly nodding his head and for a moment Harry was mad that Louis has already given himself to someone else. He growled and sped up his thrusts that made Louis cry and moan and grip Harry tighter. 

The boy laughed darkly and angled his thrusts up, in search for Louis’ prostate. With his cock that big, he quickly found it and Louis whimpered, body tensing up, when Harry drove his hips forward over and over again.

“You are huge,” Louis murmured and Harry moaned, his eyes almost rolling in the back of his head at the man’s broken voice. 

“Maybe that’s why you feel so tight,” Harry suggested darkly, before he quickly pulled out. Louis looked at him, half looking hopeful, thinking it was over and half disappointed at the loss. But then Harry was grabbing his hips again, turning him over onto his front again. He pulled him up, on his knees. He knocked Louis’ legs apart with his knees, before getting closer to his stepfather. Then there was cock in his ass again and Louis moaned loudly, his head falling back on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry was gripping his hips, hard and it was hurting a bit, but he liked it a lot, not really giving a fuck that there would surely be bruises the next day. He felt teeth nipping at his neck and fingers at his nipples and fuck, Louis’ first thought was that Harry didn’t know how sensitive they were, but then Harry was twisting and pulling on them and Louis was wailing, couldn’t even think anymore. In the back of his mind, he knew what was happening, knew that he was pulling at Harry’s hands, trying to move them away from his nipples, but Harry caught them both in one of his, and continued teasing him. 

“Please,” Louis mumbled weakly, not even knowing what he was asking for anymore. Harry seemed to know though and with one particularly hard thrust, he roughly pushed him down on the bed. 

“Think you can cum untouched again?” Louis started shaking his head in response, but Harry only rolled his eyes.

“Rub against the sheets then. I’m not touching you.” Louis whimpered at that, but his hips started moving, slightly pushing back on Harry’s cock and the grinding forward in attempt to relieve some of the pain in his cock, but it wasn’t working. Pressure was building with every drag of Harry’s cock inside of him, and then Harry was grabbing his hips and stilling him completely. He started thrusting even faster and Louis had tears streaming down his face once again, from pain or from pleasure, he didn’t know. There was heat in his stomach and his muscles were clenching, legs trying to squeeze together and he wanted to cum, wanted to rub against the sheets, but Harry was holding him too tightly and he couldn’t. He was slowly brought to the edge, with every move of Harry’s cock inside of him a bit higher until he felt like he was flying and even the tight grip on his hips seemed just like a light touch. 

Harry was grunting into his ear, senseless dirty words that made Louis even needier, bringing him even higher. He barely heard Harry’s quiet warning that he was close, because the man was already cumming with a loud cry, thinking his teeth and fingers into the sheets, while his hips got completely out of his control, moving desperately, prolonging his orgasm, until his balls were aching, but it still didn’t stop and he was crying, trying to get out of Harry’s hold. He felt Harry’s cock twitch inside of him and then warm seed was filling him and his own cock gave two more spurts of cum and he slumped against the bed in defeat, muscles slowly relaxing.

He was still up, flying somewhere, but he still clearly felt how Harry pulled out and then lips pressed against his spine. He opened his eyes that he didn’t even remember closing and he weakly turned around and he once again panicked when he realized what just happened. Harry grabbed him though, pulling him tight against him. Louis slowly calmed down in Harry’s hands. He slowly came down from his high. He felt like he was burning up, but it was good. He felt satisfied and it was sort of nice, lying in Harry’s hands like that. The room smelled of sex and it was silent except their quiet breathing. 

“Have I hurt you?” Harry asked after a few minutes, when their heartbeats have already calmed down and their breathing wasn’t that harsh anymore. He ran a hand up Louis’ back.

“Might be a bit sore tomorrow, but that’s all,” he shyly replied, his eyes never meeting Harry’s, staring at Harry’s chest instead.

“Good,” Harry replied, “because I’m not sorry.” His fingers slipped down, to Louis’ ass, and in between his cheeks, where his cum was leaking out. Louis shivered and Harry smirked, scooping a bit of cum and bringing his fingers to Louis’ lips, who obediently parted them and sucked the substance off of his fingers. “You’re not that bad,” Harry decided after a moment of silence and Louis giggled, fucking giggled, and hid his face into the pillow. 

“You are wonderful,” Louis murmured into the pillow and Harry barely heard him, but he did and it made him smile. He pulled the man closer to himself and let him hide his face into his chest. 

Comfortable silence filled the room and after a short while they both fell asleep. 

Days after that were nice. They spent lots of time talking, but never going to the subject of what happened that evening. It was sort of a silent agreement, they never talked about it. Louis never left Harry’s mind, though. He hoped that after he’d fuck him, he would stop thinking about it, but he just wanted it more. The boy was lying on his bed and he was trying to sleep, but the sheets smelled too much like Louis and it was making him horny. It’s been a week from that evening and Harry groaned loudly when he realized that he could never forget the way the man was whining helplessly, pushing back on the cock that was making him feel good. Or the way Louis squeezed around his cock when he cummed. 

In the same moment he made a decision and he stood up, leaving his room with a very visible hard on in his boxers. Louis was showering and without another thought Harry was walking towards the bathroom. He opened the door and quickly pushed of his boxers, before he was opening the shower door. Louis squeaked loudly, but before he could say anything Harry was already kissing him, pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth. This time he didn’t need to be forceful, because in the matter of seconds Louis was humping his leg desperately. Without a word said between them, Harry turned him around and pressed himself inside.

It became a ritual for them, fucking every night. They spoke more, getting to know each other better.

“What happens when Anne comes home?” Louis quietly asked a few nights later. They were lying on Harry’s bed. Louis was resting on top of Harry, his muscles aching and hurting, but it was a good kind of pain, one that he wanted to savour. And then Harry realized that he wasn’t the only one who was supposed to be guilty, Louis was cheating on his wife, after all. He quickly kissed Louis’ forehead.

“I don’t know,” Harry replied, just as quietly. “But I know that I won’t be able to go back to the way it was before.” And Harry would never admit it to himself, but he was slowly falling for his stepfather and little did he know that Louis already loved him, from the beginning.

“Me neither,” Louis softly mumbled and then fell asleep on Harry’s chest. Since the day they fucked for the first time, he didn’t think about his mum much, only calling her once or twice. And he didn’t want her to call, because she would probably tell them that’s she’s coming home and that would probably be the end of them. With worries flooding his mind he fell asleep just a few minutes later.

Anne came home about two weeks later and the tension in the house was unbearable. Harry couldn’t stand being in the same room with them together and spend most of his days at Niall’s or in the library. This also meant seeing less of Louis and it was hurting him, but he didn’t want to think about what would happen if his mum found out.

Louis was lying in the bed with Anne, his hand gently thrown over her waist. It didn’t feel right though. He wasn’t the kind of person that liked holding people, he was the one wanting to be held. After he was sure that Anne was asleep he turned around and looked at the digital clock at the nightstand. It was way past one in the morning and Harry should already be back by twelve. He slowly stood up and quietly left the room, tiptoeing to Harry’s room. He opened the door to Harry’s room and walked towards the bed. Harry was sleeping, soft snores escaping his mouth. Louis smiled at that and climbed into the bed. The boy steered in his sleep, feeling someone’s body curling beside him and he smiled. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and pulled him closer, pecking his neck lightly. 

“Don’t worry, love. We’ll figure it out,” Harry sleepily murmured. Louis smiled. They would.


End file.
